


¿Me Puedo Coger A Tu Hermano?

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Itachi Uchiha siempre le ha gustado ayudar a los demás, por eso cuando su madre le dijo pidió que ayudara al hijo de su amiga, Kushina, con el estudio, aceptó encantado.Grave error. Si hubiera sabido lo que esto traería para Sasuke, JAMÁS hubiera aceptado ayudar a Naruto Uzumaki
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	¿Me Puedo Coger A Tu Hermano?

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la idea de esta historia si me pertenece.

Hacía unas semanas, Mikoto Uchiha había recibido una llamada telefónica de una amiga de su infancia, Kushina Uzumaki. Las dos jóvenes madres se conocieron en la escuela secundaria, concretando una amistad que las acompañó hasta la preparatoria, hasta que tomaron caminos distintos al elegir diferentes universidades. Sin embargo se mantuvieron contacto por medio de mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos. 

Pesé a que estaban casadas y vivían a cientos de kilómetros separadas una de la otra, su amistad sólo se fortaleció cuando ambas se convirtieron en madres. 

Por esa confianza, la Uzumaki le comentó a la Uchiha que su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki, estaba teniendo dificultades con las materias de álgebra y aritmética, y que estaba considerando en clases complementarias.

Comprendiendo su mortificación, Mikoto se solidarizó con Kushina ofreciéndole la posibilidad de que Itachi Uchiha, su hijo mayor, fuera tutor de Naruto, con el objetivo de que superará estas dificultades académicas. 

El primogénito Uchiha era reconocido como un buen estudiante, ya estaba en la Universidad, asimismo tenía la suficiente paciencia para enseñar, después de todo ya lo había hecho anteriormente con compañeros de la escuela. Por lo cual lo convertía en la persona perfecta para instruirlo. 

Sin perder tiempo, Kushina aceptó la oferta de Mikoto, informándole que enviaría a su hijo el próximo fin de semana cuando Itachi estuviera en casa. 

Por lo todo lo anterior, Naruto estaba ahora en la casa de la familia Uchiha. Había tenido que tomar dos trenes para llegar a esa prefectura, pero valía la pena el viaje pesado, prefería perder su fin de semana estudiando que sufrir la ira de su progenitora a causa de sus bajas calificaciones. 

No había conocido a Itachi en persona, sólo por fotografía, pero en cuanto fueron presentados por Mikoto, el rubio se percató que era un joven muy simpático, seguro de si mismo y asertivo, pues se comportó como si lo conociera de toda la vida, lo cual lo ayudó al tenerle confianza. 

Los dos jóvenes empezaron una conversación amena para terminar de entrar en un ambiente de seguridad, hablaron de sus madres y de las anécdotas que ellas les contaron en su momento. Ambos se hallaban en la sala de la mansión, verlos que ya habían empatizado, Mikoto se retiro a realizar sus compras. 

-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con la lección?-invitó Itachi poniéndose de pie e instando al rubio a incorporarse. 

-¡Me parece perfecto dattebayo!-aceptó la idea con mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de ser considerado un mal estudiante, pero eso no implicaba que no le gustara aprender. 

El Uzumaki siguió al Uchiha, los dos iniciaron una nueva plática ahora tocaron el tema escolar, específicamente lo que se le complicaba a Naruto dentro del álgebra y aritmética. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que decían, que subieron las escaleras en un santiamén y prosiguieron su camino por el pasillo, en el segundo piso. 

Fue en ese preciso momento que un joven salió de un cuarto, vestía solamente un bóxer negro, sus características físicas eran similares a las de Itachi, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, además de piel blanca, solo que se diferenciaba en el peinado, estatura y edad. Prácticamente tenía un aire a Mikoto Uchiha. 

Naruto entornó los ojos, tanto por la sorpresa como por la impresión agradable que representaba ese chico semidesnudo frente a él. Enfocó varias zonas de la anatomía como: pectoral, espalda, abdomen y piernas. Maldijo que tuviera ropa interior, debido a que no podría verle si parte íntima. 

Por su parte, Itachi rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su nuevo estudiante, prácticamente, se estaba comiendo con los ojos a su hermano menor. Reprobó que emergiera justamente en ese instante del baño y en esas condiciones. Inmediatamente sujetó del brazo al rubio, y en un sólo jalón lo lanzó contra el interior de un cuarto. 

-¡Hey Itachi ¿Qué te sucede, dattebayo?!-interrogó adolorido, ya que técnicamente cayó al suelo con violencia, debido al empujón que le propinó el Uchiha. 

El causante del dolor del Uzumaki ignoró su comentario, estaba más preocupado de quitar a su tonto hermano menor del campo de visión del rubio. Después de asegurarse 

-¿Quién es él?-cuestionó Naruto intrigado, el comportamiento de Itachi sólo alimentaba la curiosidad acerca de la identidad del "chico de los luceros negros", sí ya le había puesto un apodo. 

-Mi hermano menor, Sasuke-respondió el Uchiha serenamente, prestándole atención por fin. 

-¿Me lo puedo coger?-preguntó sin chistar.

La expresión de estupefacción que se apoderó del rostro de Itachi, a causa de semejante declaración, fue digna de participar en ese tipo de programas televisivos, donde se le gastaba bromas a la gente para captar las muecas que hacían y así hacer reír al público. 

Luego de salir de su sorpresa inicial, y verificar que el joven de ojos azules no daban indicios de que lo que dijo fuera una treta, el Uchiha recuperó su agilidad mental para responder. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!-replicó molesto, estaba frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo. 

Su disgusto no era para menos, Naruto Uzumaki, cuya única información valiosa consistía en que era el hijo de la amiga de su madre y que sus pasatiempos incluían: comer ramen y cuidar de plantas, un completo desconocido le acababa de preguntar si podía tener sexo con su hermano. 

-Lo siento si fui muy franco-se disculpó por su arrebato, sonriendo con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca, como método para disipar el sentimiento de vergüenza que lo invadía-Es que tu hermano es muy atractivo y verlo así, me prendió-confesó. 

Con cada nueva palabra que salía de su boca, empeoraba el asunto, Itachi se cuestionó si Naruto realmente entendía que no ayudaba en nada a esta incómoda situación.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de tan solo imaginar en que Naruto planeara entablar una relación con Sasuke. Se le notaba que era del tipo persistente, y desgraciadamente su tonto hermano menor podría aguantar un tiempo su acoso, pero existía la posibilidad de que le diera una oportunidad al rubio, sólo para probarlo. Eso era muy peligroso, podría enamorarse en el proceso. 

Velozmente reflexiono en alguna solución que previniera ese escenario. Entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea, presentía que el joven Uzumaki era el tipo de individuo crédulo, que difícilmente podría discernir entre una mentira, y una verdad, además estaba el hecho de que no se conocían lo suficiente como para que él supiera que le estaba diciendo mentiras. Por lo tanto, resultaría fácil manipularlo con información falsa. 

-No pierdas tu tiempo en tratar de conquistarlo, él no te hará caso, es demasiado asexual, frío y reservado.-comentó con cierto aire condescendiente, proyectando que estaba consciente de los defectos de su hermano-Prefiero que siga manteniendo su "pureza" a que haga sufrir a alguna persona con su desinterés.

-Ya veo, aunque no creo que Sasuke sea asexual, todos tenemos un cierto grado de líbido. Tal vez no ha encontrado a la persona que lo atraiga sexualmente hablando-opinó Naruto, exponiendo las posibles causas del comportamiento del menor de los Uchiha, así como una resolución más que lógica. Posteriormente añadió-Si es su "pureza" lo que te preocupa, tu hermano me puede coger sin ningún problema-concluyó como si nada. 

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la placidez de Itachi estaba en peligroso de desaparecer. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control de hijo modelo para no golpear al condenado rubio frente a él. Sin embargo la mirada asesina que le lanzó al Uzumaki no pudo ser disimulada. 

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, solo era una broma-dijo un poco asustado Naruto, completamente arrepentido ya que podría perder sus sesiones de tutorias por andar de boca floja además de correr el riesgo de recibir in puñetazo en la cara. 

Admitió que se había pasado de la raya con sus comentarios, pero es que tenía el malo hábito de expresar su apreciación por los chicos atractivos, y no pudo contenerse al visualizar a Sasuke Uchiha, pues era su tipo. 

Itachi cerró los ojos unos segundos, apretando el puente de su nariz, esto lo hacía para calmarse y superar este mal trago que el Uzumaki le provocó.

-En serio, te ofrezco una disculpa, Itachi-habló Naruto, tanto si voz como sus ojos azules reflejaban remordimiento. Además luego de estas palabras, el rubio hizo una reverencia, permaneciendo de esa manera como muestra de penitencia. 

-Naruto-kun tus comentarios inapropiados sobre mi hermano, me generaron una incomodidad y un cabreo-exteriorizó sumamente ofendido-Pero te daré otra oportunidad, digo todos cometemos errores, solo te pido que no se vuelva a repetirse-exclamó con una voz más pacífica-Ahora levántate debemos ponernos a estudiar-sugirió tocando el hombro del rubio para que se incorporara.

-¡Gracias, y vamos a ello dattebayo!-secundó con entusiasmo. 

Los dos jóvenes hicieron las pases al intercambiar un apretón de manos y pusieron manos a la obra con la sesión de tutoria.

No obstante, sin que Naruto e Itachi sospecharan, Sasuke Uchiha, el protagonista de la conversación, había escuchado todo. 

El menor de los Uchiha le pareció extraña la manera en que su hermano mayor trató de sacar del camino a ese chico rubio. Por lo cual, se dispuso a escuchar, con bastante cuidado, a través de la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, lugar donde minutos antes éste último y el desconocido se encerraron. 

La revelación que expresó ese chico llamado Naruto lo dejó impresionado, verdaderamente era sin vergüenza. Estaba al tanto que vendría el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, su madre le informó que Itachi se convertiría en su tutor de matemáticas, pero Sasuke no le dio importancia pues no le conocernia esta cuestión. 

Pero ahora si que estaba interesado en este invitado tan peculiar, ese condenado pervertido le manifestó a su propio hermano, de modo descarado, que le atraía la idea de tener sexo. 

Sasuke juro vengarse de él, esto no se iba a quedar así, haber sido víctima de su libidinosa mirada y mente, iba a salirle caro a ese tal Naruto. 

Después de que Itachi terminó la lección, Naruto salió solo de la habitación, ya que Itachi recibió una llamada telefónica de su novia, Izumi. Por lo tanto, el Uzumaki le dijo que se iría y que no era necesario que lo acompañara hasta la puerta. 

Fue ahí al final de la escalera que el rubio se percató de la presencia de Sasuke, vestía una camisa azul marino de manga corta y unos pantalones negros ajustados. El Uzumaki reafirmó su opinión sobre él, era definitivamente su tipo de hombre que le gustaba. 

Por su parte, el Uchiha estaba apoyado en el pasamanos, con los brazos cruzados, y con una actitud amenazante, ajeno a los instintos que despertó en el otro joven. 

-Así que querías cogerme-soltó súbitamente, encarando al rubio, regalándole una mirada severa. 

-Vaya escuchaste la confesión, que vergüenza, lo lamento dattebayo-enunció apenado, desviando la vista a otro lado y rascando levemente su mejilla. 

-Como si conocieras la vergüenza, dobe-contratacó sin creerse la pobre disculpa, si claro que el Uzumaki estaba arrepentido, ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! 

-¿Dobe? Ya entramos en confianza, y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado correctamente-señaló un poco divertido debido al encuentro accidentado que estaban experimentando. Sin embargo todavía estaba la oportunidad de estrecharle la mano a ese atractivo Uchiha.-Mi nombre es...

-Ya sé quien eres, Naruto Uzumaki-intervino para evitar que el rubio intentará iniciar el proceso de saludo y se guardara sus intenciones de darle la mano. 

-Y yo quisiera saber más de ti, Sasuke Uchiha-replicó en un intento de muestra de galantería, asumiendo esa postura que proyectaba seguridad. 

-Yo no, guarda tus trucos baratos de galán para la gente ingenua que pretendas cogerte-rechazo, lanzando otro contraataque verbal. 

-¿También prestaste atención a la parte en donde me ofrezco para que me cojas? No tengo inconveniente en ser pasivo-ofreció como solución alternativa, mientras ponía su mano bajo el mentón del Uchiha. 

Eso fue la cereza del pastel, Naruto había cometido la impertinencia de tocarlo con señales claras de coqueteo, valiéndole más palabras hostiles que le dijo. 

Sin preparación alguna, Sasuke de un manotazo alejo la mano que sostenía su barbilla, y con una velocidad digna de un ninja, le capturó la muñeca a su acosador a fin de inmovilizarle el brazo al llevarlo detrás de la espalda del rubio. 

Naruto inmediatamente chilló por el dolor. 

-Usuratonkachi caradura y descarado-reprendió manteniendo el sometiendo sobre Naruto. 

-Tal vez lo sea, pero prefiero llamarlo intrépidez. ¡Ya sueltame, teme, duele'tteba!-solicitó, por fin había abandonado esa actitud de rompe corazones y esa sonrisa bobalicona. 

-O estupidez, llámalo como quieras-comentó soltando su agarre y por ende liberando al cautivo, éste inmediatamente se alejó un poco-No me interesa lo que diga un parlanchín presumido que solo le gusta hablar. 

-Hey no soy de esos tipos, yo cumplo, dime lugar y hora para el revolcón-disputó, consciente de que podría ganarse otro movimiento de defensa personal, pero no iba a dejar que tuvieran esa impresión sobre él. 

-Te gustan las cosas fáciles, así cualquiera puede presumir sus "hazañas"-puntualizó con ese tono de sabelotodo, aunque para Sasuke, no tenías que ser un genio, para intuir que Naruto era chico de una noche-Te apuesto que jamás te has esforzado en conocer realmente a una persona.-aseguró tajantemente como si fuera un hecho semejante conjetura. 

-¿Acaso me estas retando, idiota?-inquirió un poco molesto, la verdad, a medias en este caso, no pecaba pero incomodaba. 

Reconocía que le agradaba tener sexo casual seguro de vez en cuando, pero eso de que era por no querer esforzarse, eso sí que no. Había experimentado el amor en muchas ocasiones, que no salieran como lo planeaba era otro asunto. 

-Tómalo como quieras, Usuratonkachi-dijo el Uchiha, pasando al lado del Uzumaki, dispuesto a subir las escaleras, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo ahí enfrentando a ese bobo, además había logrado su objetivo de ponerlo en su lugar, y la verdad tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. 

-¡Ya verás que lograré conquistarte y tendrás que comerte tus palabra dattebayo!-lanzó como promesa, cuando vio que Sasuke pretendía abandonar la escena y dejarlo ahí como el tipo nalga fácil. 

-Hmp, lo creeré cuando lo vea-expresó, viendo de reojo al rubio y siguiendo con su camino.   
Sus amenazas no lo intimidaban, aunque eso sí, odiaba admitir que deseaba que le demostrara que si estaba equivocado, ya que si no era así, el Uchiha se reprocharía a si mismo por haberse fijado en semejante energúmeno. 

Naruto Uzumaki era atractivo, con su piel bronceada, su cabello rubio, y ojos azules, lo aceptaba, pero no era ciego, no iba a involucrarse con alguien de una sola noche, que sólo buscaba tener sexo y ya. 

Días después del incidente, del cual Itachi era ajeno, el hijo mayor de Mikoto observó que su aprendiz nunca volvió a mencionar nada sobre acostarse con Sasuke ni mostró expresó en hacer preguntas para saber más de él. Sumado a que, por suerte, jamás hubo un encuentro entre ellos en algún pasillo o en el salón de la casa. 

De hecho, el Uzumaki se mostró enfocado muy atento en las lecciones de Álgebra y Aritmética, siendo muy abierto hacia sus dudas y procurando poner atención a las recomendaciones que se le daban. 

Asimismo durante el mes que duraron las tutorías, Itachi aceptaba que la primera impresión que le dio Naruto no fue la más acertada, pero con la relación maestro/alumno que los unió cambió su opinión.

Naruto resultó ser un joven que, a pesar de su franqueza y comentarios inoportunos, era bastante simpático, buen conversador, responsable y leal a sus objetivos. No obstante se alegró de que se mantuviera lejos de Sasuke, podría caerle mejor el rubio pero valoraba que no era la persona indicada para su hermano. 

Las reuniones de estudio llegaron a su fin, cuando el propio Naruto le comunicó a su maestro que había alcanzado su meta: aprobar Álgebra y Aritmética con altas calificaciones, con esta noticia Itachi se sintió orgulloso de su alumno pero también sereno por qué estaba seguro que ya no había ningún chance de que hubiera un contacto entre el Uzumaki y su hermano. 

El jueves al medio día, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha regresó a su casa, como mañana era asueto por el día del equinoccio de primavera, escogió pasarla con la familia en lugar de con sus amigos para darles una sorpresa. 

Entró a su hogar usando su llave, en el recibidor encontró el calzado de su hermano menor, seguramente sus padres estarían todavía trabajando. Agradeció la oportunidad, podría convivir un poco con Sasuke, cocinar juntos y ver televisión como en los viejos tiempos. 

Con su buen humor subió las escaleras, encaminándose a su alcoba, deseaba dejar su pesada maleta y dejarse caer en su acogedora cama con el objetivo de descansar un rato. Asimismo venía estimando en cocinar pollo con tomates asados para que Sasuke disfrutara del almuerzo, adoraba colocarle una sonrisa.   
Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un par de risas provenientes de la habitación del Uchiha menor, curioso se aproximó a la puerta entre abierta y casi se va para atrás con lo que vio. 

Ahí dentro de esa pieza se encontraba de pie su tonto hermano menor, estaba de espaldas, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. 

No fue ver el lunar que su pariente poseía en la nalga izquierda lo que provocó que Itachi quedara atónito, sino los arañazos en su espalda y unas mordidas en su hombro, pero sobretodo darse cuenta de la identidad del presunto culpable. Éste era nada no nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el cual estaba desnudo sentado en la cama, y contemplando con picardía a Sasuke.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando como un Dobe?-preguntó Sasuke en tono digerido pero también desafiante, prestando total atención a la reacción de su amante.

Naruto sonrió de manera socarrona, le encantaba que el Uchiha se quitara la careta de frígido y se volviera un bastardo insaciable. 

-Ya sabía que la fachada de pureza que pregonó tu hermano era mentira-expuso el Uzumaki sin despegar su vista de la hermosa anatomía frente a él. 

-Yo nunca he sido puro, no sé de dónde saco eso Itachi-replicó restándole importancia a ese asunto, encogiéndose de hombros, debido a que no entendía la razón de que su hermanos le hubiera soltado semejante bobada-Pero no trates de desviar el tema, perdiste la apuesta y me debes tres rondas-le recordó. 

—Ven por mí entonces, o ¿ya estas cansado, gatito?—incitó el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Luego no quiero que te quejes, dobe—replicó Sasuke correspondiendo la sonrisa y tomando carrera en dirección al Uzumaki como un niño pequeño que le acaban de decir que le van a dar helado como postre. 

El rubio lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, recostándose en cuanto el chico de sus sueños empezó a besarle el cuello y el hombro. 

Itachi se alejó de la puerta, no pudo seguir viendo esa escena, y mucho menos cuando comenzó a oír los tiernos gemidos de Naruto, los jadeos complacidos de su tonto hermano menor y el rechinar de la cama. 

Con cautela se escabulló, bajando las escaleras tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, lo que menos deseaba era producir un ruido que pudiera ser escuchado por los tortolos. Una vez que llegó al primer piso se encaminó hacía el salón, caminando por inercia, cabizbajo combinado con esa expresión facial de incredulidad, derrota y melancolía. Había fallado, se sentía como un fracasado, tantos años protegiendo a Sasuke del amor, y confiado de que por el fuerte carácter de su hermano menor, nadie lo iba a amar. 

Este golpe de realidad le enseñó que hasta para un ser asocial y frígido como Sasuke existía una media naranja dispuesta a todo. 

Itachi se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, contemplando el techo como si ahí pudiera encontrar consuelo. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, y lentamente la conmoción inicial estaba disipándose de su cabeza, permitiendo que el pensamiento lógico hacer su trabajo. 

El primer paso fue aceptar que Naruto Uzumaki había conseguido conquistar a Sasuke, pero la pregunta fue ¿Cómo? Nunca los vio cruzarse por la mansión, de hecho su hermanito rara vez estaba cuando iniciaban las tutorias. 

Fue en ese preciso momento que, analizando cada día en que rutinariamente acompañó hasta la puerta principal al Uzumaki luego de finalizar una sesión de estudios, recordó que el primer día en que vino Naruto, y aconteció el percance con Sasuke semidesnudo, fue la única ocasión en que su alumno partió en solitario. 

No obstante, cuando salió de su cuarto, justo después de finalizar la llamada telefónica con Izumi, se percató que Sasuke acababa estaba en su habitación vistiéndose con ropa informal, la que utilizaba para reunirse con amigos. Así que imposible que hubiera hablado con él rubio. 

Fuera como fuera, a las pruebas se remitía, Naruto y Sasuke se toparon en algún punto, convirtiéndose en pareja en tiempo récord. Itachi juró que averiguaría cada detalle al respecto. 

Una horas después, Sasuke descendió del segundo puso utilizando sólo un bóxer, acababa de darse una ducha, venía en compañía de Naruto, el cual solo traía una toalla anudada a su cintura. Ambos jóvenes se morían de hambre luego de practicar una actividades física y vigorosa como lo es el sexo. 

—¿Estas seguro de que andarás por la casa así?—preguntó el Uchiha, desaprobando las fachas que lucia su novio. 

—Por supuesto que sí—confirmó, sin ningún pudor, no le veía lo malo a andar así, solo lo podían ver los ojos oscuros de Sasuke—Dijiste que tus padres llegarán hasta la noche aquí, así que en lo que se terminaron de secar mi ropa en la lavadora—completó su argumento. 

Los dos entraron a la casa cocina, iban con la intención de prepararse unos sandwiches y volver a su nidito de amor a disfrutar de un almuerzo, iba buena película, y un último revolcón de la tarde. 

—Sasuke, ¿ya te aseguraste que mis sobrinos estén gestándose en el vientre de Naruto-kun?—cuestionó una voz familiar proveniente del salón. Se trataba de Itachi que recién aparecía en escena, acomodándose en el marco de la entrada de la cocina—Digo han estado "haciendo bebés" desde hace más de una hora. 

El Uchiha mayor se encaminó en su dirección para encararlos, tanto Sasuke como Naruto a quedaron en shock total, pareciera que habían visto a un fantasma. Segundos después el Uzumaki reaccionó tapando su cuerpo con los brazos, él a diferencia de Sasuke, estaba prácticamente semidesnudo. 

Itachi les exigió que pasarán a la sala, no le importaba que los dos implicados estuvieran tapando sus miserias con un simple trapo y ropa interior. Los tres se trasladaron al salón, tomando asiento en los sillones. 

—Así que han estamos saliendo desde hace una semana secretamente—concluyó Itachi, con los brazos cruzados y esa postura de figura de autoridad severa, luego de escuchar el relato de los dos enamorados que narraba como se toparon al pie de la escalera, desde ese punto se inició un especie de juego del gato y el ratón que culminó con una amistad y un noviazgo. 

—Ya lo saben mamá y papá—informó Sasuke con esa calma que lo caracterizaba, adelantándose a la próxima pregunta de su hermano mayor. 

—Mis padres también están esterados—secundó Naruto con alegría, todavía recordaban ese encuentro entre Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze con Sasuke, y como fue presentado como su novio. 

—Así que yo fui el único que fue excluido—se quejó indignado, había quedado fuera, se sentía traicionado. 

—No fue a propósito, nii-san—esclareció de inmediato—habíamos acordado hacer una reunión familiar este fin de semana y ahí contarte acerca de nuestro noviazgo—explicó el plan que habían organizado para darle la sorpresa al primogénito de la familia Uchiha. 

—Igual quede fuera de este importante paso en tu vida ¿Y eso por qué?—indagó Itachi, le interesaba mucho la respuesta que podría darle su hermano menor. 

—No lo entenderías, Itachi—comentó Naruto intentando cortar el ambiente pesado. 

—Usuratonkachi no es el momento para usar el chiste del Joker.—objetó Sasuke, no era el momento para bromear, si no detenía al rubio probablemente este problema se haría más grande—Itachi escucha, como dije no fue con intención mala, al principio esto fue un reto que le planteé a Naruto, luego de escucharlo que deseaba cogerme o que lo cogiera. Se esforzó en probar que no era un nalga fácil. 

—¡Oye no soy un nalga fácil dattebayo!—exclamó Naruto ofendido completamente, no le agradaba que todavía lo consideraran así. 

—Me invitó a salir un par de veces, y eventualmente nos hicimos amigos, me gustó mucho como se comportó conmigo y apenas hace una semana somos pareja—resumió como en menos de un mes, él y Naruto llegaron a este escenario. 

—Pareja activamente sexual en menos de un mes ¡¿Qué dirían mamá y papá si lo supieran, ehh?!—indicó exaltado, no podía concebir que se hubiera entregado su hermano menor, pues él siempre pregonó que no creía en el amor que se creaba en poco tiempo. 

—Itachi, soy un adulto—rebatió alterado, lo que más le disgustaba era ese tono lleno de condescendencia por parte de Itachi. 

—¡Tienes 17 años, eres un crio!—gritó. 

—¡Un crio con más de dos dedos de frente y con sentido común!Me subestimas, hermano.—le hizo ver, ahora si se le iba a demostrar de lo que pensaba—No creas no he visto que me sobreproteges mucho, le dijiste a Naruto que te preocupaba "Mi pureza", como si fuera una doncella. 

Ese argumento de la pureza le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Itachi, ver como su hermano menor lo confrontaba de ese modo le hizo comprender que tal vez se había pasado de la raya. 

Ajeno a la meditación de Itachi, Sasuke siguió hablando: 

—Si bien no había tenido una relación romántica antes, más que nada por desinterés. Por ello ahora deseaba experimentar esto de tener un novio por mí mismo, sin que estuviera protegiéndome.—terminó de presentar sus argumentos. 

—¡Sasuke, joder, no te sobreprotejo solo deseo que no sufras después!—confesó un poco herido. 

—Si Naruto hubiera siquiera intentado hacerme daño, le pesaría—manifestó con confianza en sus capacidades físicas, como solo un practicante de artes marciales lo haría. Agradecía haberle hecho caso a su padre en cuanto a tomar clases de defensa personal. 

—Soy testigo de que puede defenderse, sabe hacer una llave de brazo perfectamente bien—

—Da igual lo que te diga, igual vas a seguir tu propio camino de ahora en adelante—resolvió un poco más sereno, era como ese sentimiento de que había perdido la jugada. 

—Así es—confirmó Sasuke. 

—Bien, entonces no me queda más que hacerme sentir un lado y confiar en ti—asumió por fin. 

—Gracias, Itachi—dijo sintiendo gratitud al lograr que su hermano mayor por fin lo dejara de considerar como un niño. 

—Si, gracias, Itachi-niichan—agradeció a su vez Naruto, pero luego se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, ya que recibió un par de ojos negro asesinos, realmente le habían aplicado una "Fulminación con la mirada". 

—Ahora pónganse algo de ropa, no quiero estar aquí si papá y mamá los descubren en paños menores—sugirió Itachi, en el acto los dos mencionados salieron corriendo a la habitación de Sasuke. Enseguida recordó un detalle importante—¡Pongan las sábanas a lavar!—gritó desde el pie de la escalera 

Le resultaba difícil a Itachi aceptar que Sasuke ya había entrado a la adolescencia, y que ya tenía su primer novio. Más cuando había elegido como pareja a Naruto, pero no podía obligarlo a vivir en una burbuja, aislado de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, lo que sí podría hacer era vigilar al Uzumaki con un aura de hermano mayor, ya le había dado una prueba de su intención con esa ojeada de advertencia que le dio minutos antes. 

Naruto podría haber ganado el corazón de Sasuke y la confianza de sus padres, pero todavía tenía que ganarselo a él como cuñado. Esto apenas empezaba.


End file.
